What Hurts The Most
by Scarlett Wolf
Summary: Robin's girlfriend dies while on a mission and he reflects on past moments with her. Robinoc
1. What Hurts The Most

Hey everyone! I've been working on a story for Young Justice but when i hurt the song 'What Hurts The Most' by Rascal Flatts I had just had to do a song fic with it. I'm going to give you a little background so you guys aren't confused. Now basically in this song fic Robin's girlfriend of five years goes on a mission and dies. His girlfriend's name is Roxie (I haven't quite figured out what her hero name is going to be) and they were best friends since they were in diapers. They were separated when Robin's parents died and were reunited when Batman brought Roxie in to join the team. ok enjoy the story and sorry if Robin or any other characters seem ooc.

I do not own Young Justice or the song 'What Hurts The Most'

_flash backs_

_**Song**  
_

* * *

"It's not true!" Robin yelled shaking his head, "It can't be."

"Dick…" Batman said

"IT'S NOT TRUE! YOU'RE LYING!" Robin yelled as tears started to slowly roll down his cheeks..

"I'm sorry but it's true." Batman said sadly

"It's your fault! You had to give her that mission. You knew they were after her!" Robin screamed punching Batman. Batman grabbed Robin's arms and Robin struggled to get a hit in.

"It's your fault." Robin sobbed as he stopped struggling and Batman hugged him.

**_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me_**

Robin locked himself in his room. He was looking at all the pictures of him and Roxie, letting all the memories wash over him.

**_I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out  
Im not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend Im ok  
But thats not what gets me _**

_"Hey Robin." Roxie chirped plopping down next to him on the couch._

_"Hey Rox." Robin said looking up from his virtual computer screen._

_"What cha doin?" Roxie asked moving so she could see, practically resting her head on his shoulder. She had a habit of doing that when she looked at Robin's computer screen._

_"Just surfing the web." Robin said smirking at her closeness. Of course he had gotten used to her habit and enjoyed it, not that he'd tell her that._

_"Ok." Roxie said and continued to watch Robin's screen, not moving from her spot on his shoulder._

**_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away_**

_Robin had seen Roxie leave for her dance class almost two hours ago and had gone right to work. He snuck into her room and set everything up. When she walked into her room, music started playing. And then Robin sang the song Beautiful soul for her._

_When the song had ended, Roxie smiled and blushed. She felt so special. Robin smiled at her and different music started playing. It was one of her favorites, 'Love Like Woe' and he sang it to her._

"_So would you say you're mine?" Robin asked reciting a line from the song._

_Roxie couldn't hold it in anymore and tackle hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Robin managed to wrap his arms around her and stay standing. Roxie grinned at him before kissing him._

"_I'll take that as a yes." Robin said after they broke for air._

"_Damn strait." Roxie said grinning._

**_And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin to do_**

_Robin and Roxie were on top of Mount Justice, laying on one of Roxie's oversized pillows._

"_This is nice." Roxie said snuggling into Robin's chest._

"_It is." Robin said kissing her forehead._

"_Do you ever think about the future?" Roxie asked looking up at him_

"_Sometimes." _

"_What do you see?" Roxie asked_

"_What do you see?" Robin asked after thinking for a bit._

"_I asked you first." Roxie pouted._

"_Fine. I see you." Robin said smiling softly, "Now what do you see, miss I-can-see-into-the-future."_

"_You know I can't actually see into the future._ _I can predict the future based on the laws of probability on how physical objects react to one another." Roxie said, "But I see you too, I want to be with you forever."_

**_Its hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But Im doin It _**

_Roxie had just come back from dance class and had taken a shower. After she got dressed she left to go find Robin and found him in the living room on one of the couches. She walked up behind him wrapping her arms around his neck from behind and kissed his cheek. Robin jumped slightly and turned to her._

"_Man you're quiet. Do need to tie a bell around your neck?" Robin teased pecking her lips_

"_I'm part wolf not cat, Sug." Roxie said_

"_Sug?" Robin looked at her confused at the pet name._

"_Short for sugar. The circus spent a lot of time in the south, so I picked up the slang and use it." Roxie said jumping over the back of the couch and plopping down next to him. "So what cha doin'?" _

"_Waiting for you to come back from dance class." Robin said wrapping an arm around her._

"_Aw that's so sweet. Maybe you can come with me some time. It'll be fun." Roxie said closing her eyes and resting her head on his shoulder._

"_Maybe." Robin said running a hand through her hair. "You tired?"_

"_Yeah, I would have taken a nap, but I really wanted to see you." Roxie said_

"_Go take a nap it you need to." Robin said_

"_I think I'll take a nap here." Roxie said moving her head to his lap and smiled up at him. Robin chuckled as he scratched her behind her wolf ear. "Mm I'll give you a week to stop that."_

_Robin smiled as Ember turned to her side and closed her eyes. Robin soon fell asleep to Robin scratching behind her ears._

**_Its hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and Im alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin with this regret_**

_Wally ran out of the kitchen and over to the couch Robin and Roxie was using._

"_Hey Rob, where's Roxie?" Wally asked moving to jump over the back of the couch like Roxie did._

"_Wait Wally don't!" Robin yelled when he saw Wally about to jump onto his sleeping girlfriend._

_But it was too late. Wally plopped right on top of Roxie. Roxie yelped and started snarling and clawing at Wally. Wally yelped and jumped off her. Roxie glared evilly at Wally who was now on the floor._

"_What the hell dude, I was sleeping!" Roxie growled_

"_I didn't know you were there!" Wally said, and then looked at Robin, "Why didn't you tell me she was there?"_

"_I tried to." Robin said, "And Rox calm down."_

_Roxie grunted and laid her head back on Robin's lap. He smiled at her. She was a little spitfire but she was his spitfire. And he loved that he was the only one that could calm her fiery temper._

**_But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken _**

Robin stared sadly at the casket that held pictures and some of Roxie's trinkets. They never found Roxie's body. The explosion had totally disintegrated her body along with everything else in the immediate area. Roxie had sacrificed herself to save hundreds of people.

There were many heroes at the funeral. Batman was on his left and Aqualad was on his right. Megan was sobbing into Connor's chest and he was comforting her. Artemis was silently crying and Wally had his arms wrapped around her as he too cried silently. Robin tried to smile when he saw them. Roxie was a known matchmaker and would have been squealing in happiness to see that Wally and Artemis had gotten together.

Then they started to lower the casket and Robin held back a sob. It had been hard enough this past few weeks to accept Roxie's death. Tears slipped past his sunglasses as more memories of Roxie entered his mind.

**_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away_**

"_Robin!" Roxie yelled tackling him to the ground._

"_Roxie!" Robin growled playfully glaring at the red head on top of him._

"_What?" Roxie asked innocently, tilting her head to the side and blinking her big red eyes._

"_Why did you tackle me?" Robin asked_

"_Because then I could do this!" Roxie said and started tickling Robin. Robin laughed as he tried to push her hands away, but she was a lot stronger than he was. Roxie was the only one that knew he was ticklish._

"_I give! I give! You win!" Robin laughed_

"_Yay!" Roxie exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air._

"_Ok, ok, you can get off me now." Robin said smiling up at her._

"_Maybe I don't want to." Roxie said smirking as she leaned down so their faces were less than an inch apart. "Maybe I want my victory kiss."_

"_You're insane you know that?" Robin asked running his hands through her hair._

"_But you love me anyway." Roxie chirped_

"_Yup." Robin said and kissed his girlfriend._

**_And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_**

"_Don't go, this mission is too dangerous. Let the League handle it." Robin begged his girlfriend, holding her close. They were curled up on his bed having just finished watching a movie and Roxie had told him about her mission. _

"_I have to. I'm the only one that can do it." Roxie said softly._

"_You could get hurt."Robin said burying his face in her hair._

"_I know, but its part of the job. We're heroes Robin. There are always possibilities that we might get hurt." Roxie said, "I'll try my best to come back in one piece."_

"_You better." Robin said, "I love you too much to lose you now."_

"_I love you too, always and forever." She whispered_

"_Always and forever." Robin whispered_

_Roxie smiled at him and pulled him into a kiss. Robin wrapped his arms around her, holding her as if she would disappear if he didn't. _

**_What hurts the most was being  
so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away_**

_Roxie smiled and waved at Robin as she walked into Megan's bio ship. She blew a kiss just before the doors closed and the ship took off._

**_And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_**

Robin looked down at the ring in his hand, that had, at one time, been his mother's. It was silver ring with a red stone that matched Roxie's blood red hair. He's had it either in his hand or pocket since Roxie left. He had planned to ask Roxie to marry him when she got back from her mission, but that was never going to happen now.

The funeral ended and everyone left, but Robin. Robin continued to stand in front of Roxie's grave until night fell and Batman came back to get him.

"It's not far. Why did she have to die?" Robin asked, his tears had dried and he felt like he had no more to shed.

"At least she died a hero. She did it to save you and everyone she loved." Batman said, "Roxie wouldn't want you to be like this. She'd want you to be happy."

"I can't be happy without her. I was going to asked her to marry me and we were going to start a family." Robin said sadly, "This should have never have happened."

**_I'm saying that loving you  
Thats what I was tryin' to do_**

* * *

Ok I'm probably going to make this a two-shot cause I don't like sad endings. Tell me if you guys want a happy ending and tell me what you think. If you have any questions about Roxie or the story ask me.


	2. Just a Dream

I'm back everyone! Sorry for making ya cry last chapter, I even cried while making it. Anyway I forgot to tell you that years have passed since Young Justice was formed. Robin is 19 going on 20 and Roxie is 20 going on 21.

Also Roxie's Dad is in this and he's Slade Wilson a.k.a Deathstroke the Terminator. I'm sure fans of DC know who he is. He and Roxie had a somewhat good relationship, he was his first child but never got to raise her, because her mother took her away and hid her (but not from Deathstroke).

Oh and I'm going to tell you guys about some of Roxie's powers. She has all her father's powers. She also has healing powers similar to Wolverine's. and that's all I'm going to tell you for now.

Anyways a couple of you guys told me to bring her back to life. I can't really bring her back to life and you'll find out why in this chapter. But don't worry this is a happy chapter… or is it?

I don't own Young Justice, Just a Dream by Nelly or Some Hearts by Carrie Underwood.

_**Song

* * *

**_

~Three months after the Funeral~

Robin hadn't been doing very well. He didn't laugh, grin, or even hack. He hardly ate and barley slept. He felt like his soul had been taken out of him and shattered. Everything reminded him of Roxie.

He was now walking through the grave yard toward Roxie's grave like he did every Saturday since her funeral. He carried flowers of all different types with him. Roxie had always liked bouquets with more than five different types of flowers. She liked weird and odd things. When he got to her grave he set the flowers down, replacing the wilted ones from last week.

"Hey Rox, nothing's really changed, besides the fact that Wally and Artemis are officially dating. I'm sure you would have been happy about that." Robin said, wiping his eyes as they started to tear up. "God if you were here you would be smacking me silly for being so sad and not even trying to be happy, but Roxie I miss you so much."

"Damn strait and I've missed you too." A familiar voice said from behind him.

Robin whipped around and gasped at what he saw. There stood Roxie. She wore a black off the shoulder sweatshirt, dark blue jeans and black boots. Her blood red hair wasn't long anymore, it was short and layered. It looked like it had grown out from a pixy cut.

"Oh my god I've gone insane." Robin said rubbing his eyes.

"I'm still here." Roxie said when Robin looked at her again. "Long story short Daddy saved me and he's kept me until I was fully healed. I just woke up two days ago."

"H-how come he never told us you were alive?" Robin asked walking toward her touching her cheek almost to see if she was really there.

"Daddy hoped I wouldn't have any memories so that I could be taken out of the hero life. He never liked me being in the hero life. He wanted me to have a normal life. But I had my memories and I also had had something else so he was forced to let me go back to you." Roxie said taking his hands, showing Robin that she was there and that she was real.

"How did you survive?"Robin asked hugging and kissing her. Roxie pulled away after a minute.

"My body was able to regenerate long enough for me to stop the blast and for my dad to get me out of there." Roxie said nuzzling his neck. "I missed you so much."

"Thank god you're alive." Robin whispered holding her like she would disappear if he didn't hold her as tight as he could.

"Richard I'm not going anywhere and you'll hurt the baby if you keep squeezing me like this." Roxie said and Robin pulled her at arms length.

"B-baby?" Robin stuttered

"Yes, I was a few days pregnant when I left on the mission. Luckily it was early enough in the pregnancy that the baby wasn't harmed. " Roxie explained

"And it's mine?" Robin asked

"No it's the Easter bunny's, of course it's yours." Roxie said rolling her eyes and like that Robin fainted. Roxie caught him and laid him on the ground, his head on her lap.

"Wonderful boyfriend you have there." Her father's voice said from behind her.

"Shut up Daddy, it's your fault he didn't know sooner. First he finds out I'm alive and then he finds out he's going to be a dad. He's a bit overwhelmed." Roxie growled glaring up at him. "Now pick him up. We're taking him back to the mountain."

"Fine." He growled and picked Robin up.

Roxie rolled her eyes as she stood up and picked up the flowers Robin had brought. Roxie drove Robin's motorcycle and her father took Robin in the car. When they got to the mountain, Roxie parked Robin's motorcycle in the garage and then the three went into the mountain. Megan was looking at the virtual screen when they came in and turned when they came in. She screamed and fainted when she saw Roxie.

"Lovely." Roxie sighed

"Megan what's wrong?" Superboy yelled running into the room and over to Megan's form.

"Oh great are you going to faint too?" Roxie asked, "Cause it's getting old."

"Roxie? But your dead." Super boy said looking at her wide eyed.

"My dad will explain, I'm going to but Robin in my room until he wakes up." Roxie said, "My room is still here right? I'd imagine Robin kept anyone from touching it."

"Uh yeah." Superboy said still shocked that Roxie was in front of him.

"Wait, are you and Megan still together?" Roxie asked

"Uh yes." Superboy said and Roxie squealed happily. Superboy sighed, "Oh yeah you're Roxie."

Then Wally, Artemis and Aqualad walked in and gasped when they saw Roxie.

"Don't faint!" Roxie exclaimed, "I'm not your imagination, I'm alive and well."

"H-how?" Artemis stuttered and Roxie sighed

"Ok this is the last time I'm explaining this. My body was able to regenerate long enough for me to stop the blast and for my dad to get me out of there and save me. He's kept me until I was fully healed. I just woke up two days ago." Roxie explained,

"What happened to Robin?" Wally asked

"He was so whelmed that he fainted." Roxie said and a groan was heard from Robin

"Good you're up. Now I can stop holding you." Deathstroke said and dropped Robin onto the ground.

"Ow!" Robin groaned rubbing his head

"Daddy!" Roxie scolded running over to Robin. "You ok Sug?"

"Yeah..." Robin said and then did a double take. "Wait so that wasn't a dream."

"Nope, I'm alive and don't you faint again." Roxie growled, "The fainting is getting annoying."

"What happened?" Megan asked as she came to.

"You fainted when you saw me." Roxie said.

"R-Roxie?" Megan yelled.

"Yeah, I'm alive." Roxie sighed, "You fainted just like Robin."

Roxie blinked and looked back and forth between Robin and Megan. Then she burst out laughing. Everyone looked at her confused while Deathstroke patted Robin on the shoulder.

"She's your problem now." He told Robin.

"Wha?" Robin asked confused

"What! That's why you let me leave and didn't just wipe out my memories? Because you didn't want to deal with me and my moodswings?" Roxie shrieked glaring at her father.

"Um bye!" Deathstroke said and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What just happened?" Wally asked

"My dad just ran away from me." Roxie growled, "Anyways why aren't you guys hugging me? I'm alive."

Megan immediately flew over to Roxie and hugged her. Wally, Artemis, Aqualad and Superboy went over to her and all hugged her at once. Roxie laughed as they hugged her tightly.

"Ok guys, not too tight. You might hurt the baby." Roxie laughed,

"Baby?" the team yelled pulling away from her.

"Robin said the same thing when I told him and that's when he fainted." Roxie said snickering at the end.

"You're never going to let that go are you?" Robin asked

"Probably not." Roxie said smiling at him.

"Wonderful." Robin sighed

"I know I am." Roxie joked

"You know that's not what I meant." Robin said glaring playfully at her and wrapping his arms around her.

"I know, I'm just messing with ya." Roxie chirped kissing his cheek

"So you're really pregnant?" Megan asked

"Yup, check out the baby bump." Roxie said lifting up her sweatshirt to show off her small baby bump.

"Ok I know you guys want to talk to her some more but I want some time alone with her." Robin said and took Roxie to his room.

"Good luck dude!" Wally called out to them as they left.

"What was that about?" Roxie asked

"I'll tell you when we're settled back in my room." Robin said smiling at her, "Your room's dusty and it might not be good for the baby, god I still can't believe I'm going to be a dad."

"Well get used to it love. We're going to have a baby and you're going to have to deal with my mood swings and weird cravings." Roxie warned

"I don't care as long as you and the baby are alive and healthy." Robin said opening the door to his room for her, "By the way why aren't your ears and tail out? They didn't get too damaged did they?"

"They're fine, I know how much you like them, I just forgot to let them back out again." Roxie said her wolf ears and tail popping out. Robin smiled and reached up to scratch her behind her ear. Roxie practically melted. "I'll give you a week to stop that."

Robin laughed and scooped her up bridal style. Roxie squeaked and wrapped her arms around his neck. He set her down on his bed and laid down next to her. Roxie smiled when Robin but his hand on her stomach and started rubbing it.

"What do you want it to be?" Robin asked

"I don't care, as long as it's healthy, and out lives me I'll be happy." Roxie said, "What about you?"

"I don't know. I'm still whelmed that you're alive and I'm going to be a dad." Robin said rubbing Roxie's stomach.

"You're going to make a habit of rubbing my stomach whenever you can aren't you?" Roxie asked entwining her fingers with his.

"Yup." Robin grinned kissing her forehead.

"Figures, you never could keep your hands off me. More specifically my ears." Roxie said her ears twitching.

"Can't help it, you look so cute when you purr." Robin said scratching behind her ears, making her purr just to make his point.

"Not fair, you're worse then Megan." Roxie wined/ purred and batted his hand away, "Now what was Wally taking about when he wished you luck?"

"Well there's something I've been wanting to ask you, I was going to ask you when you came back from your mission but well you know." Robin said taking both Roxie's hands

"What is it Sug?" Roxie asked looking at him curiously.

"Marry me." Robin said taking out his mother's ring.

"Say what?" Roxie asked shocked, her red eyes widening.

"Marry me. I never want to lose you again and I want you with me always-" Robin said

"And Forever." Roxie finished, "What are you waiting for, put that ring on my finger."

"I take that as a yes?" Robin chuckled slipping the ring on her finger.

"Damn strait." Roxie grinned

"Is it just me or have we done this before?" Robin asked

"Yup, when you asked me to be yours." Roxie said, "By the way you're singing at the wedding."

"But I haven't sung in years." Robin said trying to get out of having to sing.

"Well you have at least six months to practice because I'm not going to look like a swallowed a flippin watermelon on my wedding day." Roxie said rubbing her belly.

"You'd look beautiful if you were still pregnant when we get married." Robin said

"Yeah well I'd still be fat." Roxie grumbled

"You wouldn't be fat." Robin said, "You'd be beautiful."

"You know all these complements aren't getting you out of singing?" Roxie asked smirking at him

"Damn." Robin cursed, "Why don't you sing?"

"At the wedding or right now?" Roxie asked

"Both," Robin said pulling out a mini laptop, "I kept your music laptop, I usually play it after I come back from your grave."

"Well then why don't I sing now." Roxie said sitting up and started typing on the laptop. "The last song you played was Just a Dream by Nelly. I thought you didn't like him."

"I just like that one song." Robin shrugged

"We'll I'm not just a dream." Roxie said knowing why he liked the song. Since they had gotten together Robin had started listening to music that expressed how he felt.

"I know." Robin said, "Sing Some Hearts by Carrie Underwood. I always loved it when you sang that song."

"Alright." Roxie said and music started playing.

Roxie snuggled closer to Robin and sang to him. Robin relaxed and his eyes started getting heavy. The lack of sleep was catching up with him now that he finally had Roxie back by his side. He was half asleep when Roxie ended the song and pulled the covers over the both of them.

"Sleep love." Roxie whispered snuggling against his chest. Robin smiled and wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.

The next morning Robin woke up to find the spot next to him was empty and cold and Roxie's music laptop was on his night stand and still playing music. Robin's heart dropped to his stomach. Roxie wasn't there and it seems like she never was. It was like the day before was just a dream. Just then the song that was playing started to come to an end.

_**Open my eyes, yeah; it was only a just dream**_

_**So I travel back, Down that road**_

_**Will she come back? No one knows**_

_**I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream

* * *

**_

Ah I'm so evil, Muhahaha! Don't worry, this isn't the end. I think I'm going to make this a mini story. So review and tell me what you think of the story so far and what you guys think of Roxie.


	3. Fever

I'm back! Sorry for being so evil last chapter. Anyway as you can see this is no longer a two-shot. There will be one or two more chapters after this.

Ok I'm going to tell you guys a little more about Roxie. She doesn't like to use her powers much and prefers to use skills that she learned while in the circus. She was an illusionist/ magician. She also uses unusual weapons, like dice and playing cards. The playing cards are sharp and used like throwing stars. The dice can be bombs, smoke bombs and a bunch of other things.

I'm sure you guys are wondering about Roxie's mom. Well she was a hero and an alien, an Elementalonian (I made it up and if anyone has any better ideas about what they should be please tell me!). Elementalonians can control an element (Roxie and her mom can control shadows) and are part animal (Roxie and her mom are part wolf). Roxie's mom, died shortly after she hid Roxie at the circus.

I do not own Young Justice, I just own Roxie and her mom.

* * *

Robin jumped out of his bed and turned off the music. He looked all over his room for any sign that Roxie had been there. He found nothing.

"Wait, Roxie always left at least one thing under the bed whenever she stayed over." Robin muttered and looked under the bed, not hearing the bedroom door open. "Damn it nothing."

"What are you doing?"

Robin, startled, hit his head on the metal frame of his bed and got out from under his bed. He looked up and found Roxie staring at him with a raised eyebrow and a muffin in her hand.

"Roxie?" Roxie asked, "Yes! You weren't a dream. I was worried since you weren't here when I woke up."

"Robin I'm pregnant. I have morning sickness and then I have to eat." Roxie said, "I would have woken you up but I knew how you haven't been sleeping much and when I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom you didn't move. You were dead asleep. So I let you sleep while I made my chocolate muffins. Sorry if I made you think I wasn't here."

"I'm just glad yesterday wasn't a dream." Robin said pecking her lips and snatching her chocolate muffin, taking a bite of it.

"Richard give that back!" Roxie complained reaching for the muffin

"Nope it's mine now." Robin snickered holding the muffin high up. Roxie tried to reach up and get the muffin but she was too short.

"Rickard!" Roxie growled, then smirked and with a flick of her wrist the muffin was back in her hand. "Sug, don't mess with a magician with shadow powers."

"Damn, I keep forgetting you can do that." Robin said wrapping his arms around his girlfriend and taking another bite of her muffin while he rubbed her stomach.

"You know there are more in the kitchen right?" Roxie asked

"Not if Wally's up." Robin pointed out.

"True." Roxie chuckled and kissed Robin.

"I-love-you." Robin said in-between kisses.

"Love you too." Roxie said after breaking away and nuzzling her nose against his.

Robin picked her up and laid back down in his bed with her in his arms. The two laid there, content in each other's arms for the rest of the morning. They had done this many times before. Robin and Roxie never needed to talk when they were alone. They were content to just be with each other. Then there was a knock on the door.

"You two decent?" Wally asked poking his head in with his eyes closed.

"Wally don't make me throw my dice at you." Roxie said taking out some small black dice.

"Uh no thank you." Wally said nervously staring at the dice in her hands. He's been hit plenty of times with her dice and sometimes they were her exploding ones. "Uh Robin we have a mission."

"Does that mean Bats is here?" Roxie asked with an evil smile.

"What are you up to?" Robin asked narrowing his eyes at her as he got out of bed.

"Nothing. I'm just going to show him that I'm live." Roxie said innocently

"You're not fooling me with that innocent look." Robin said

"Aw come on, let me have some fun with him." Roxie whined

"No, now be good and don't cause too much mayhem." Robin said giving Roxie a quick kiss and rubbing her stomach.

"But that's no fun." Roxie pouted

"Too bad," Robin said and left.

Robin and Wally left for the debriefing room. Robin was smiling the whole way.

"So did she say yes?" Wally asked

"Yeah, we'll be getting married after she has the baby." Robin said grinning

Batman looked up when he herd Robin and Wally walk in. He was surprised to see Robin smiling and well rested. Robin had gone into a deep depression when Roxie died. Roxie wasn't just the girl Robin was in love with. She was his best friend and childhood friend.

"Robin, you're looking much better today." Batman said

"I know, doesn't he?" came Roxie's voice from right behind him causing Batman to whip around to see a puff of smoke.

"I thought I told you not to cause trouble." Robin sighed, looking at Roxie who had popped out next to him and Batman looked back over at Robin.

"No, you said not to cause too much mayhem." Roxie pointed out and Robin sighed.

"Roxie?" Batman asked shocked

"In the regenerated flesh." Roxie chirped,

"How?" Batman asked

"Now Bats, you know how hard it is to kill my dad, what makes you think it wouldn't be the same with me?" Roxie asked her hands on her hips.

"Your body should have been disintegrated." Batman stated narrowing his eyes at her untrustingly.

"Hello! My dad practically stalks me and I can regenerate. Duh." Roxie said rolling her eyes, "I knew Robin's real name, and only daddy could have been able to get me out of there and heal me up."

"She has a point." Wally said

"And Deathstroke brought her here himself." Robin said

"Oh and before I forget he's agreed to not kill Robin for knocking me up before he married me." Roxie chirped grinning widely.

"Wait, "Robin and Batman said at the same time, "You're pregnant?/ He was going to kill me?"

"Yes and yes." Roxie said, "But not to worry Robin, he won't hurt you. Not as long as I'm around."

"Well it's good to have you back Roxie. Now I need to debrief the team of their mission." Batman said

"OK just as long as it's not too dangerous cause if Robin dies," Roxie began sweetly, before her eyes went black, her fangs and claws grew, "I'll rip you to shreds and feed you to the wolfs. Ok?"

Roxie then went back to normal and smiled sweetly at everyone. She kissed Robins cheek and left for the kitchen singing Fever by Cascada .

"Dude your girlfriend's scary." Wally said from his spot behind Artemis.

"Elementalonian women get very hormonal and violet when they're pregnant. Her mother was worse, no villain would dare go within fifty feet of her." Batman stated, "Though Roxie doesn't seem to be getting the full effects. Probably because she's only half."

"She won't actually follow through with her threat will she?" Megan asked

"She will, so Robin, don't die." Batman stated

"Gee thanks." Robin sighed and then, Batman went on to tell the team about their mission.

* * *

And that it for now, sorry that it was sorter than normal. Remember to review!


	4. With Arms Wide Open

I'm back! Did ya miss me? Who missed me? Anyway thank you for all those that reviewed.

Ok did anyone else notice that fanfiction changed Dick G./Robin to Tim D./Robin for a few days and then changed it back? What is up with that? Anyway sorry it took so long to update, I got writers block for a bit. Warning, there is some swearing.

I do not own Young Justice, if I did, Roy would be in it more and his name wouldn't be Red Arrow, it would be Arsenal. Also, Robin wouldn't be thirteen years old, he would be fifteen or sixteen. I also don't own 'With Arms Wide Open' by Creed.

**Song**

* * *

~five months later~

Robin opened his eyes to see a mass of red hair. He smiled and brushed some hair away to see the pretty face underneath it. His girlfriend was still sleeping. After that morning five months ago when he thought Roxie had been a dream, he made sure to wake up before Roxie. He didn't want to feel that panic again. Roxie groaned and opened her eyes. She smiled at Robin and pecked his lips.

"Mornin' Sug." Roxie mumbled rubbing his eyes.

"Morning, you're not going to go running to the bathroom?" Robin asked raising an eyebrow when his girlfriend didn't go straight to the bathroom like she did every morning after she woke up.

"I already went. I got up earlier, that's why I don't have morning breath." Roxie said and Robin frowned. "I know you don't like it when I get up before you, but you got in late last night and you were tired. So you didn't wake up when you usually do. When I woke up and you were still sleeping, I got up, went to the bathroom and got back into bed before you woke up."

"I'm still amazed at how well you know me and the things you can do." Robin said smiling

"Well it's not that hard. I know you wake up before me, even though you fake sleep sometimes, because I hear your heart beat. I also know that you're still afraid of losing me and that I might not be here when you wake up." Roxie said running her hand through Robin's hair. "You don't have to worry about me, I'm here and I don't plan on leaving anytime soon. Besides, I'm the one that should be worrying. You're the one going on missions."

"I know, but I still worry." Robin said rubbing her now huge stomach and smiled when he felt the baby kick. "She kicked."

"Yeah and she kicks hard." Roxie grumbled wincing, "You know we still don't know if it's a girl."

"I know but I think it's a girl, especially if she kicks like you." Robin said and smiled when the baby kicked his hand.

"Yeah well I think this baby girl is hungry." Roxie said

"Well then let's get something to eat." Robin said getting up out of bed.

He went to Roxie's side of the bed and helped her sit up. Roxie's stomach had gotten much bigger over the last five months and because she was so small and her belly was much bigger than a normal pregnant woman's, it became hard for her to so things like sitting up, getting up and sometimes walking around.

Robin keeled down in front of Roxie as he rubbed her stomach. Roxie smiled, she loved how Robin would pay so much attention to her and the baby in her stomach. Robin smiled and kissed Roxie's stomach.

"Come on let get you and mommy some food." Robin told the baby in Roxie's stomach and kissed Roxie's stomach once more before helping his girlfriend up.

"To the kitchen!" Roxie exclaimed and waddled out of her bedroom, well their room.

After Roxie's room had been cleaned, she and Robin had moved into her room. Roxie felt more comfortable in her room with her books and the plants from her mother's home planet. After the baby was born, they would move into a house of their own, near Bruce's mansion. Robin would still work on the team while Roxie would take care of the baby and do research for the League.

When Roxie waddled into the Kitchen Batman was there waiting for her. He threw one of the books he had at her. Roxie caught it and started flipping through it.

"Can't you just come around to visit?" Roxie growled turning to the last page as she opened the fridge with her tail.

"Just read the books and tell me if they have anything about the dragon's eye pendent." Batman stated,

"This one has nothing." Roxie said throwing the book to the side, and taking out some pizza. "I'll look at the others after I eat."

"I wish you didn't have her work while she's pregnant Batman." Robin said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Don't be such a worry wart, it's not like the books are going to hurt me." Roxie said and Robin gave her a look. "Ok not counting the magical books."

"None of them are magical, so you don't have to worry." Batman told Robin.

"Robin, relax, Bats won't let me get hurt." Roxie said and Robin gave her another look. "Ok not counting the mission that almost got me killed."

"Are you two always like this?" Batman asked

"You mean him worrying, me shooting down his worries, then him proving me wrong or communicating without talking much?" Roxie asked

"Both." Batman stated

"Pretty much." Roxie said finishing her pizza.

"Now that you're done eating use that eidetic memory of yours to check the rest of the books." Batman said, turning to leave and Roxie stuck her tongue out at him. "Report back to me and stop sticking your tongue out at me."

"Old fucker." Roxie hissed and Robin rolled his eyes. He was used to Roxie's random mood swings.

"Be nice." Robin said kissing the side of her forehead and Roxie smiled at him.

"Morning Roxie, Robin." Megan greeted as she floated in to the room.

"Hey Meg, where are the donuts?" Roxie asked as she started looking through the cabinets.

"Shouldn't you be heating healthy? All that sugar can't be good for the baby." Megan said worriedly

"Actually sugar is very healthy for Elementalonians." Robin said taking some chocolate chip waffles from the freezer. "They're in the cabinet above the frig."

"Damn," Roxie growled glaring at the cabinet that she couldn't reach.

Robin chuckled and got the donuts for Roxie. Roxie grinned and kissed his cheek before getting to work on the books. Wally ran into the room and snatched one of Roxie's donuts.

"WALLY!" Roxie screeched throwing one of the books she already read at the back of his head.

The book connected and Wally fell face first onto the floor. Roxie waddled over to him, snatched the donut back and sat back down. Robin pointed at Wally and laughed, while Megan went to see if he was alright.

"Dude, you would think you would learn by now not to take Roxie's food." Robin snickered, "you're lucky she didn't bite your hand off."

"Roxie did you have to throw the book at him?" Megan asked

"My donuts." Roxie said glaring at Wally.

Megan sighed as she helped the dizzy Wally stand up and sit at the kitchen table. Wally shook the dizziness off and waited for Roxie to go back to her books before trying for the donuts again. His finger was an inch from the donut before a fork stabbed the table in front of his hand. Wally jerked his hand back to his chest looking at Roxie fearfully.

"You didn't learn the first time, you better learn the second time or I'm stabbing your hand third time." Roxie growled glaring at him from above her book.

"Fine I wont touch your precious donuts." Wally grumbled

"Can't you stop trying to steal Roxie's food? You're going to lose a body part sooner or later." Artemis said coming in.

"Hey you're wearing that shirt I made you." Roxie said pointing to the shirt that said 'touch your own risk'

"Yeah I really like it." Artemis said and smiled at Roxie's shirt. "'I'm not fat, I'm knocked up' Nice."

"Yeah, I grew out of all my other shirts." Roxie sighed, pouting, "I miss wearing my bomb technician shirt."

"Which one is that?" Megan asked

"The one that says, 'I am a bomb technician, if you see me running, try and keep up'." Roxie said

"Love that one." Artemis said

"Yeah especially since I'm a registered bomb technician." Roxie grinned and Artemis gave her a look.

"You have way too much time on your hands." Artemis said, "Before and after the pregnancy."

"Hey it's not fault I have a eidetic memory and can learn stuff so quickly." Roxie whined, gulping down another donut. "So what are we going to have for dinner?

"Well what are you in the mood for?" Megan asked

"Yeah cause we all know you'll have some say in it." Artemis said smirking at her.

"Well how about Chinese and pizza?" Roxie said

"Alright but separate this time." Artemis said

"Aw but bourbon chicken pizza with blue cheese and sour cream is so good." Roxie whined, while everyone within hearing range turned green and shuttered, well Megan turned greener.

"Babe I love you but please keep your food cravings to yourself." Robin said, coming up to her and wrapping an arm around her. "They tend to gross people out."

Roxie snorted, crossing her arms. "they aren't that bad."

"Yes they are." Artemis, Robin, Wally and Megan said at the same time.

"You all suck." Roxie pouted

~Later~

Roxie and Robin were curled up on the couch, Roxie eating Oreo truffles. Music was playing softly and they were just enjoying some time together alone. Roxie sat on Robin lap, her head resting on his chest. Robin had one hand on her stomach while the other played with her hair.

**Well I just heard the news today  
It seems my life is going to change  
I closed my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face**

**With arms wide open**  
**Under the sunlight**  
**Welcome to this place**  
**I'll show you everything**  
**With arms wide open**

"God I love this song." Roxie said lacing her fingers with Robin's.

Robin smiled, kissing her forehead and softly sang the lyrics in her ear.

**With arms wide open**

**Well I don't know if I'm ready**  
**To be the man I have to be**  
**I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side**  
**We stand in awe, we've created life**

Robin looked down at Roxie's stomach that held the life they had created. The life that survived an event that should have kill it and it's mother.

**With arms wide open**  
**Under the sunlight**  
**Welcome to this place**  
**I'll show you everything**  
**With arms wide open**  
**Now everything has changed**  
**I'll show you love**  
**I'll show you everything**  
**With arms wide open**  
**With arms wide open**  
**I'll show you everything ...oh yeah**  
**With arms wide open..wide open**

Robin couldn't wait for the baby to be born. He'd love and cherish the child. When she was old enough he would train her and show her the world. 

**If I had just one wish**  
**Only one demand**  
**I hope he's not like me**  
**I hope he understands**  
**That he can take this life**  
**And hold it by the hand**  
**And he can greet the world**  
**With arms wide open...**

**With arms wide open**  
**Under the sunlight**  
**Welcome to this place**  
**I'll show you everything**  
**With arms wide open**  
**Now everything has changed**  
**I'll show you love**  
**I'll show you everything**  
**With arms wide open**  
**With arms wide open**  
**I'll show you everything..oh yeah**  
**With arms wide open...wide open**

"You were singing to the baby more than me, weren't you?" Roxie asked smiling softly at him.

"What do you think?" Robin asked smirking at her.

"I think you were and I need more to eat." Roxie said struggling to get up out of Robin's lap.

"Rox, Dinner will be here any minute." Robin said helping the feisty red head stand.

"I know but I need more sugar." Roxie said walking into the kitchen

"Need help?" Robin asked

"Nope, I'll be fine." Roxie said and Robin stayed seated knowing it would be stupid to argue with her.

Roxie took out some cheese cake from the fridge. Just as she put the cake on the counter a jolt of pain shot through her stomach. She gasped and clutched her stomach as more pain ripped through her.

"Robin!" Roxie called as she felt her water break.

"Yeah?" Robin asked from the living room

"It's here." Roxie groaned clutching her stomach

"The food?" Robin asked walking into the kitchen

"NO, THE BABY MORON!" Roxie screeched

"What! Crap, I'll get the keys and take you to the hospital!" Robin said running around the room, "Where are my keys?"

Roxie growled as Robin ran around the kitchen looking for his non-existent keys. Artemis came into the kitchen, took one look at Robin going crazy and Roxie clutching her stomach in pain and ran to Roxie's side.

"Robin there are no keys, she's having the baby here." Artemis yelled as she helped Roxie out of the kitchen. "call Batman and the doctor."

The archer took the pregnant woman to the infirmary. Megan was waiting for them, and quickly got Roxie ready to give birth. Robin came in a few minutes later and ran over to Roxie wrapping an arm around her. Roxie went to hold Robin's hand but he jerked it away.

"Sorry Rox, I can't have you breaking my hand." Robin said as Megan gave her a stress ball to squeeze.

"It's ok. Besides I need those hands to help me with the baby." Roxie panted.

"Remember to breath." Artemis said just as the doctor came in.

~ten hours later~

"Come on Roxie push." The doctor said

"What the fuck do you think I've been doing? Knitting?" Roxie snarled, she was tired and in so much pain.

"Come on Rox, just push." Robin said brushed some hair out of her eyes, "You're almost done."

"You're getting pregnant next time." Roxie growled

"Thank god I'm a man." Robin muttered.

"Oh don't think I can't find a way mister, I know magic." Roxie growled making Robin groan.

"One last push." The doctor said.

Roxie pushed and crying filled the room. Roxie sighed, glad that it was over as Robin kissed her forehead. Artemis grinned at her and gave her a half hug.

"It's a girl!" the doctor chirped, giving the baby girl to a nurse.

"Hey Doc, why am I'm I still in a lot of pain?" Roxie asked her face screwed up in pain.

Doc frowned and checked her over. "Oh dear."

"What is it?" Robin asked worriedly, "Is there something wrong?"

"Well…."

* * *

And cliff hanger! Muhahaha, aren't I evil? Anyway review please. I'm open to name ideas for the baby and if i like the name i'll give ya credit.


	5. sorry

So sorry everyone! God I had no idea it's been so long. Well I'm sorry I haven't updated, I've had to deal with a lot this past year. Some idiot ran a red light and changed my life forever. I was in a hospital for months and in a coma for half of it. I still have some lasting brain damage and I've had to relearn a lot. i don't know when i can get the last chapter up but i'll try really hard to get it up as soon as possible.

thank you all for your reviews and i'm sorry if you thought this was an update.

oh and question, what song do you want Robin to sing at the wedding? and what song so you want Roxie to sing?


End file.
